Target Practice
by blackopalz21
Summary: Zelda was dumbfounded. How in great green Hyrule did she miss that shot? It was all his fault for breaking free at the last second. She had underestimated that green-clad boy too much. Practice would surely set everything right for her... Or would it? Light Arrows, an angry Zelda, and an almost injured Link


**Okay, I know that I am supposed to be on Hiatus because I am studying for exams, but I couldn't resist publishing this story. Just...don't tell my parents about this... Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

_**Once more**_

Zelda took a deep breath and raised her bow to eye-level, keeping a firm grip on the arrow. With one swift movement the arrow was gone and was currently stuck in the middle of a target along with five other arrows. The princess lowered the bow and sighed, brushing away a few brown tresses of hair from her face. She frowned as she stared at the target, pondering the outcome of the Brawl the previous day.

* * *

_10….9….8..._

_The girl jumped in the air as she continued to strike the multi-colored Smash Ball. With one final airstrike she shone bright in an array of colors. The blue prince had the courtesy of holding down the green-clad warrior for her. She inwardly smirked as she lifted her bow, aimed at the terrified looking green boy. _

…_.7….6….5…._

_The princess was beaming and proud on the inside. She had scored another easy win in a Team Battle with the blue-haired prince, Marth. She was practically and literally glowing when she released the arrow onto the target. Time seemed to slow down as Zelda relished the moment in her mind. _

_4….3….2…._

_Link struggled as hard as he could as the timer counted down. He saw the princess release the arrow and broke free from Marth's tight grip on him. The green boy jumped as high as he could and miraculously avoided the attack of the Final Smash. Zelda's eyes widened as she saw everything unfold in her mind. Was that even possible?_

_1….TIME!_

* * *

Of course, the duo of princess and prince won that battle, but Zelda remained obstinate in the idea that she had lost that battle. She had seldom missed a shot from her Final Smash, or rather; she had never missed a single shot. That battle was the first time she had ever missed, and that had struck her to the chord. She had been in the training area for hours this particular day, re-doing the special attack again and again. The outcome was always the same: wins after wins. She was puzzled and frustrated by the error and the training outcomes. It was utterly befuddling to her. To make matters worse, everyone in the mansion started to try and console her while she was denying her win. It was humiliating to the girl, to lose to such a happy-go-lucky boy. She was grateful for his help for saving Hyrule, yes, but her battle skills were much higher than that green-clad boy. The boy was praised for being so lucky after the battle by everyone, including Marth. The blue-haired prince did apologize for his mistake, but Zelda didn't blame him at all. What frustrated her most was that the green warrior was not affected by the battle at all. She summoned another Smash Ball and gained her power up. She lifted the Light Bow and Arrows and aimed at the target once again. The door to the training area opened to reveal her object of frustration since the previous day, holding a tray with tea and small cookies. Before the poor boy could say anything; a Light Arrow flew towards him and landed just above his head, pinning his green hat to the wall. Link stood there, clutching the tray as he slightly shook from the sudden shock. The princess smiled at him and lowered her bow.

"Perfect aim," She said as she put her bow away. Zelda walked towards him and removed the arrow from his hat. The girl took the tray from him and put it on the nearest table.

"Thank you for the tea and cookies, but you may go now." She said with a wave of her hand. Link gulped and walked out the door in a hurry. The princess took a sip of the tea and smiled to herself as she sat down in a chair. She lightly laughed as she nibbled on a cookie, thinking of the irony she had just brought upon herself.

After all, the princess of Hyrule had missed two shots of her Final Smash.

* * *

**Reviews are needed, thank you very much!**

**If you click the fancy "Review" button, you make a certain author (me) VERY HAPPY!**


End file.
